


Animo

by Aratte



Series: The Beast [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Untukmu, eksistensiku, tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal harus mati.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.

**Tyger! Tyger! burning bright**

**In the forests of the night,**

**In what** ** distant ** **deeps or skies** **  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?**

-Tyger _by_ William Blake. Puisi dilantunkan oleh Levi dan Eren dalam Official LN and drama CD, Levi and Eren Gaiden, "Burning bright in the forest of pitch-black night.”

.

.

“Eren, dengar. Aku tidak akan mengulangi.”

Pelukan Eren pada pinggangnya menguat. “ _Heicho_?!”

“Kalau aku mati, larilah dan bawa kudaku ke arah utara.”

“Tidak! Anda bicara apa!”

“Berisik, bocah. Jangan berteriak di telingaku. Yah, itu skenario terburuknya, dan aku juga tidak ingin mati.”

Tiga di kanan. Dua di kiri. Satu mengejar dengan kecepatan gila di belakang. Samar-samar satu menunggu di depan.

“Ya, untukmu, aku tidak boleh mati.”

Levi memacu cepat kudanya.

“Dengar, Eren, aku bersumpah melindungimu. Kalau aku gagal dan Kau mati, biar tubuhmu hanya terdiri dari onggokan daging busuk atau hanya tengkorak kepalamu  yang tersisa, aku akan tetap melindungi apa yang Kau tinggalkan. Tak akan kubiarkan serpihan tubuhmu jatuh ke tangan ke mereka. Walau secuil kuku, sehelai rambut pun.”

Mendengar bunyi deru napas yang bergetar. Otot-otot perut yang saling tertarik mengencang ketika kuda mereka meliuk di antara pokok yang bertumbangan. Eren mafhum; untuk mengurai kalimat saja sudah cukup berat bagi kaptennya.

“Levi— _Heicho_?”

“Eren, aku tidak ragu. Tidak boleh ragu, tidak pernah boleh menyesali tiap-tiap keputusan yang harus kuambil.” Levi menoleh ke belakang sedikit, aliran darah mengalir ke belakang dari pipi yang terkoyak. “Terutama menyangkut sosok yang harus kulindungi dengan segenap nyawa.”

Di belakang mereka, batang-batang pohon saling menubruk. Derap langkah gigantis merapat. Berakselerasi cepat. Sangat dekat Eren dapat merasakan hempasan tekanan angin dengan tanah kering menampari jubahnya.

“Di antara hal-hal yang paling tidak kusesali, adalah aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Survey Corps_. Erwin—dia punya kualitas yang tidak kumiliki, sesuatu yang kuinginkan dan selama ini kucari, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku yang dulu adalah tikus yang hidup di dunia bawah tanah, tanpa tujuan, hampir membusuk dan gagal melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku, disebut-sebut monster.”

Batang raksasa menggelinding tepat di depan mata mereka. Levi menarik tali kekang kudanya.

“Gukh!” Refleks, Eren berpegangan  lebih erat pada tubuh kaptennya.

“Aku menemukanmu, Eren.”

Eren membuka sebelah matanya, sorot mata melemparkan tanya.

“Hasrat yang menyala dalam matamu. Sosok ringkih tak berdaya namun menyimpan api harapan untuk mendobrak dinding-dinding kokoh dan menghirup udara kebebasan.” Levi mencabut kedua pedang, memutar hulu pedang yang kanan.  “Resolusiku. Esksistensiku. Kalau takdirku sebagai Prajurit Terkuat Manusia adalah untuk melindungimu, Harapan Manusia. Tidak pernah sekali pun, sampai detik ini, aku mengucap sesal.”

Levi menumpukan pistolnya pada punggung tangan Eren yang tremor. Memberi titah tidak secara verbal.

“Kau, seorang monster pun tak apa.” _Tidak akan kulepaskan. Tidak boleh kehilangan untuk sekian kali_. “Untukmu, eksistensiku, tujuan hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal harus mati.”

End

 

 


End file.
